This invention relates to inkjet ink imaging, particularly inkjet ink image recording elements.
In a typical inkjet recording or printing system, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed towards a recording element or medium to produce an image on the medium. The ink droplets, or recording liquid, generally comprise a recording agent, such as a dye or pigment, and a large amount of solvent. The solvent, or carrier liquid, typically is made up of water, an organic material such as a monohydric alcohol or a polyhydric alcohol or a mixed solvent of water and other water miscible solvents such as a monohydric alcohol or a polyhydric alcohol.
The recording elements typically comprise a support or a support material having on at least one surface thereof one or more ink-receiving or image-forming layers. The elements include those intended for reflection viewing, which usually have an opaque support, and those intended for viewing by transmitted light, which usually have a transparent support.
While a wide variety of different types of image-recording elements for use with inkjet ink devices have been proposed heretofore, there are many unsolved problems in the art and many deficiencies in the known products which have severely limited their commercial usefulness. The requirements for an image-recording medium or element for inkjet recording are very demanding.
It is well known that in order to achieve and maintain photographic-quality images on such an image-recording element, the recording element must:
Be readily wetted so there is no puddling, i.e. coalescence of adjacent ink dots, which leads to nonuniform density.
Exhibit no image bleeding.
Exhibit the ability to absorb high concentrations of ink and dry quickly to avoid elements blocking together when stacked against subsequent prints or other surfaces.
Provide a high level of gloss and be sufficiently insoluble in typical ink solvents to avoid development of differential gloss.
Exhibit no discontinuities or defects due to interactions between the support and/or layer(s), such as cracking, repellencies, comb lines and the like.
Not allow unabsorbed dyes to aggregate at the free surface causing dye crystallization, which results in bloom or bronzing effects in the imaged areas.
Have optimized image fastness to avoid fade from contact with water or radiation by daylight, tungsten light, or fluorescent light.
Inkjet ink image recording elements often have an overcoat or top layer coated on top of another ink-absorbing layer, particularly if the underlying layer contains gelatin or polymer. The overcoat layer can have various functions, such as to provide physical protection, reduce tackiness, provide a glossy appearance, offer an ink-receptive surface, carry specific components or allow easier manufacture. Overcoat layers are usually relatively thin in comparison to the thick underlying layer typically used for ink-jet receivers, often in the order of one micron in thickness and can comprise a variety of materials, including cellulose derivatives.
Methylcellulose and its derivatives possess characteristic thermal gelling, surfactant, non-ionic, thickening, film-forming, and adhesive properties coupled with extremely low toxicity. In addition, it is possible to adapt these materials to specific end uses by controlling the type and ratio of their modifying substituents as described in xe2x80x9cIndustrial Gums. Polysaccharides and their derivativesxe2x80x9d, Whistler, R. L., Academic press, Inc, 2nd edition, 1973. Thus, they have found application in a wide range of products including use in inkjet ink recording media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,070 describes an image recording element for inkjet ink images comprising, in the following order, a support, a base layer and a top layer, wherein:
the base layer comprises a hydrophilic material e.g. gelatin;
the top layer is ink receptive and comprises a cationically modified cellulose ether having the structure: 
wherein
R represents CnH2n+1;
X represent halide; and
n is 1 to 30.
The present invention is concerned with improving the drying time of an image recording element for inkjet ink images.
It has been found that if the polymer e.g. gelatin laydown of an underlying ink-absorbing layer is increased, the time taken to dry a printed image (measured as the density of an image transferred to a piece of plain paper sandwiched to the printed image immediately after it exits the inkjet printer) can be reduced. However, to achieve a significant improvement in this measure, the polymer laydown in the ink-absorbing layer has to be almost doubled (e.g. 13.9 g/m2 compared to 7.6 g/m2). This also results in an undesirable variability in gloss levels produced by different printed colours (signified by an increase in differential gloss, that is, the standard deviation of the gloss measurements taken from eight different colours).
The invention solves the problems associated with increasing the polymer content of an underlying ink-absorbing layer and avoids a large increase in the polymer content of the recording element.
The invention provides an image recording element for inkjet ink images comprising, in the following order,
a support;
an absorbent base layer; and,
a top layer which is ink receptive and comprises one or more hydrophilic polymers, gelatin, a crosslinking agent for gelatin and a humectant.
The addition of gelatin, a crosslinking agent for gelatin and a humectant to a conventional overcoat layer consisting of hydrophilic polymers results in a significant improvement in both dry time and differential gloss.
In the present invention, the recording element can be opaque, translucent, or transparent. Thus, the supports utilized in the recording element of the present invention are not particularly limited and various supports may be employed. Accordingly, plain papers, coated papers e.g. resin-coated papers, various plastics including a polyester-type resin such as poly(ethylene terephthalate), poly(ethylene naphthalate) and polyester diacetate, a polycarbonate-type resin, a fluorine-type resin such as ETFE, metal foil, and various glass materials can be employed as supports. When the supports are transparent, a transparent recording element can be obtained and used as a transparency in an overhead projector.
The supports employed in the present invention must be self-supporting. By xe2x80x9cself-supportingxe2x80x9d is meant a support material such as a sheet of film that is capable of independent existence in the absence of a supporting support.
The thickness of the support can be from 12 to 500 xcexcm, preferably from 75 to 300 xcexcm.
If desired, in order to improve the adhesion of the base layer to the support, the surface of the support may be corona-discharge-treated prior to applying the solvent-absorbing layer to the support or, alternatively, an undercoating, such as a layer formed from a halogenated phenol or a partially hydrolyzed vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer can be applied to the surface of the support.
The base layer is primarily intended as a sponge layer for the absorption of ink solvent. As such, it is primarily composed of hydrophilic or porous materials. It may have a thickness of 3 to 60 xcexcm.
Hydrophilic materials include gelatin, acetylated gelatin, phthalated gelatin, oxidized gelatin, chitosan, poly(alkylene oxide), poly(vinyl alcohol), modified poly(vinyl alcohol), sulfonated polyester, partially hydrolyzed poly(vinylacetate/vinyl alcohol), poly(acrylic acid), poly(1-vinylpyrrolidone), poly(sodium styrene sulfonate), poly(2-acrylamido-2-methane sulfonic acid), and polyacrylamide and mixtures of these materials. Copolymers of these polymers with hydrophobic monomers may also be used.
The hydrophilic material may be coated to provide a laydown of 3 to 60 g/m2, preferably 5 to 12 g/m2.
Other materials useful in the base layer include cellulose derivatives, gum derivatives, chitin starch, or other materials which are obvious to those skilled in the art.
A porous structure may be introduced into the base layer by the addition of ceramic or hard polymeric particulates, by foaming or blowing during coating, or by inducing phase separation in the layer through introduction of nonsolvent.
A porous structure could be achieved by coating the ceramic or hard polymeric particulates to provide a laydown of 3 to 60 xcexcg/m2, preferably 20 to 50 xcexcg/m2.
In general, it is sufficient for the base layer to be hydrophilic, but not porous. This is especially true for photographic quality prints, in which porosity may cause a loss in gloss. Optionally, rigidity may be imparted to the base layer through incorporation of a second phase such as polyesters, poly(methacrylates), and polyvinyl benzene-containing copolymers.
In the preferred embodiment of this invention, the base layer is comprised of 50%-100% photographic-grade gelatin. The remainder of the layer may consist of a polymer or inorganic material compatible with said gelatin which does not adversely impact functional properties.
In yet another embodiment, a mordant may be added in small quantities (2%-10% by weight of the base layer) to further improve waterfastness. Useful mordants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,843.
In particular, the base layer may consist of any hydrophilic polymer or combination of polymers with or without additives as is well known in the art.
The top layer comprises one or more hydrophilic polymers. Examples of suitable hydrophilic polymers include cellulose derivatives e.g. nonionic cellulose ethers, anionic cellulose ethers and cationic cellulose ethers; polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone and sulfonated polyesters.
Useful cationically modified cellulose ether polymers include Celquat SC240C (hydroxyethyl cellulose reacted with trimethylammonium chloride substituted epoxide; National Starch and Chemical) and Quatrisoft LM-200 (hydroxyethyl cellulose reacted with a dodecyl dimethylammonium chloride substituted epoxide; Amerchol Corp.). A combination of A4M. (methyl cellulose) and JR400 (hydroxyethyl cellulose reacted with a trimethyl ammonium chloride substituted epoxide) in a weight ratio of 80/20 provides another useful example of materials useful in forming the image recording layer.
The hydiophilic polymers may be present in the top layer in an amount from 0.1 to 3.0 g/m2, preferably from 0.5 to 1.5 g/m2.
The top layer contains gelatin which may be present in an amount from 20 to 80 weight %, preferably from 40 to 60 weight % based on the weight of the hydrophilic polymer in the top layer.
Examples of suitable crosslinking agents for gelatin are well known and include the range of organic and inorganic hardeners described in xe2x80x9cThe Theory of the Photographic Processxe2x80x9d Fourth Edition, Chapter 3, page 77.
A preferred crosslinking agent is bis(vinylsulfonyl)methane.
The crosslinking agent for the gelatin may be present in the top layer in an amount from 0.01 to 0.5 weight %, preferably from 0.03 to 0.1 weight % based on the weight of the gelatin in the top layer.
The top layer also contains a humectant. Examples of suitable humectants include polyhydric alcohols and derivatives thereof such as glycerol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, diethylene glycol mono-butyl ether, triethylene glycol mono-butyl ether and triethanolaminne.
A preferred humectant is glycerol.
The humectant may be present in the top layer layer in an amount from 5 to 40 weight %, preferably from 10 to 30 weight % based on the total weight of the top layer.
Preferably, the top layer has a thickness of 0.1 to 3.0 xcexcm.
Since the image recording element may come in contact with other image recording articles or the drive or transport mechanisms of the image recording devices for which its use is intended, additives such as surfactants, lubricants and matte particles may be optionally added the element to the extent that they do not degrade properties of interest.
The layers described above, including the base layer and the top layer, may be coated by conventional coating means onto a transparent or opaque support material commonly used in this art. Coating methods may include, but are not limited to wound wire rod coating, slot coating, slide hopper coating, gravure, and curtain coating. Some of these methods allow for simultaneous coatings of both layers, which is preferred from a manufacturing economic perspective.
The inks used to image the recording elements used in the present invention are well-known inks. The ink compositions used in ink-jet printing typically are liquid compositions comprising a solvent or carrier liquid, dyes or pigments, humectants, organic solvents, detergents, thickeners, and preservatives. The solvent or carrier liquid can be comprised solely of water or can be predominately water mixed with other water-miscible solvents such as polyhydric alcohols, although inks in which organic materials such as polyhydric alcohols are the predominant carrier or solvent liquid also may be used. Particularly useful are mixed solvents of water and polyhydric alcohols.
The dyes used in such compositions are typically water-soluble direct or acid type dyes. Such liquid compositions have been described extensively in the prior art including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,946; 4,239,543 and 4,781,758.
Although the recording elements disclosed herein have been referred to primarily as being useful for ink-jet printers, they also can be used as recording media for pen plotter assemblies. Pen plotters operate by writing directly on the surface of a recording medium using a pen consisting of a bundle of capillary tubes in contact with an ink reservoir.